yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
7/17
Arapça harfli ayet metni ثُمَّ لآتِيَنَّهُم مِّن بَيْنِ أَيْدِيهِمْ وَمِنْ خَلْفِهِمْ وَعَنْ أَيْمَانِهِمْ وَعَن شَمَآئِلِهِمْ وَلاَ تَجِدُ أَكْثَرَهُمْ شَاكِرِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Summe le âtiyennehum min beyni eydîhim ve min halfihim ve an eymânihim ve an şemâilihim, ve lâ tecidu ekserehum şâkirîn(şâkirîne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. summe : sonra 2. le âtiyenne-hum : onlara getirmek, yapmak, gelmek 3. min beyni : arasından 4. eydî-him : onların elleri 5. min beyni eydi-him : elleri arasından, önlerinden 6. min halfi-him : arkalarından 7. an : ...den, ...den dolayı 8. eymâni-him : sağları 9. şemâili-him : solları 10. lâ tecidu : bulamazsın 11. eksere-hum : onların çoğu 12. şâkirîne : şükredenler Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Sonra andolsun ki önlerinden, arkalarından, sağlarından, sollarından çıkıp çatacağım onlara ve göreceksin ki çoğu şükür bile etmeyecek sana. Ali Bulaç Meali "Sonra muhakkak önlerinden, arkalarından, sağlarından ve sollarından sokulacağım. Onların çoğunu şükredici bulmayacaksın." Ahmet Varol Meali Sonra onlara önlerinden, arkalarından, sağlarından ve sollarından sokulacağım. Böylece sen onların çoğunu şükredenlerden bulmayacaksın." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) (16-17) 'Beni azdırdığın için, and olsun ki, Senin doğru yolun üzerinde onlara karşı duracağım; sonra önlerinden, ardlarından, sağ ve sollarından onlara sokulacağım; çoğunu Sana şükreder bulamayacaksın' dedi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) “Sonra (pusu kurup) onlara önlerinden, arkalarından, sağlarından ve sollarından sokulacağım ve sen onların çoğunu şükreden (kimse)ler bulamayacaksın.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali «Sonra elbette onlara önlerinden, arkalarından, sağlarından, sollarından sokulacağım ve sen, onların çoklarını şükredenlerden bulmayacaksın!» dedi. Edip Yüksel Meali 'Sonra önlerinden, arkalarından, sağlarından ve sollarından kendilerine sokulacağım. Böylece çoklarını şükreder bulmayacaksın.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Sonra onlara önlerinden, arkalarından, sağlarından ve sollarından sokulacağım. Sen de çoğunu şükredici bulmayacaksın.» dedi. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) sonra onlara önlerinden ve arkalarından, sağlarından ve sollarından sokulacağım, sen de çoğunu şükredici bulmıyacaksın Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen «Sonra muhakkak ki, onların önlerinden, arkalarından, sağ taraflarından ve sol taraflarından geleceğim ve onların ekserisini şükrediciler bulmayacaksın.» Muhammed Esed ve hem açıktan açığa, hem de akılların ermediği yol ve yöntemlerle, sağlarından sollarından sokulacağım onlara: Ve sen onlardan çoğunu nankör kimseler olarak bulacaksın." Suat Yıldırım (16-17) "Öyle ise" dedi, "Sen beni azgınlığa mahkûm ettiğin için, ben de onları gözetlemek üzere Senin doğru yolunun üzerinde pusu kurup oturacağım." "Sonra onların gâh önlerinden, gâh arkalarından, gâh sağlarından, gâh sollarından sokulacağım, vesvese verip pusu kuracağım, Sen de onların ekserisini şükreden kullar bulmayacaksın." Süleyman Ateş Meali "Sonra (onların) önlerinden, arkalarından, sağlarından, sollarından onlara sokulacağım ve çoklarını şükredenlerden bulmayacaksın!" Şaban Piriş Meali Sonra onlara, önlerinden, arkalarından, sağlarından ve sollarından yaklaşacağım. Sen de onların çoğunu şükreder bulamayacaksın, dedi. Ümit Şimşek Meali 'Sonra önlerinden ve arkalarından, sağlarından ve sollarından onların üzerine varacağım. Sen ise onların çoğunu şükredici bulmayacaksın.' Yaşar Nuri Öztürk "Sonra onlara; önlerinden, arkalarından, sağlarından, sollarından musallat olacağım. Bir çoklarını şükreder bulamayacaksın." Yusuf Ali (English) "Then will I assault them from before them and behind them, from their right and their left: Nor wilt thou find, in most of them, gratitude (for thy mercies)."(1002) * M. Pickthall (English) Then I shall come upon them from before them and from behind them and from their right bands and from their left hands, and Thou wilt not find most of them beholden (unto Thee). Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri ve hem açıktan açığa, hem de akıllarının ermediği yol ve yöntemlerle, (12) sağlarından sollarından sokulacağım onlara: Ve sen onlardan çoğunu nankör kimseler olarak bulacaksın." 12 - Lafzen, "ellerinin arasından ve arkalarından" şeklindedir. Bu deyimsel ifade ve bizim verdiğimiz karşılık için bkz. 2:255'deki benzer cümle. "O, insanların apaçık önlerinde olanı da bilir, onlardan gizli tutulanı da." -Hemen sonra gelen "Onların sağlarından ve sollarından …" ifadesi "her yönden ve mümkün olan her vesileyle, her vasıtayla" anlamına gelir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri